


本能（二）

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	本能（二）

二

姜承録习惯叫他宝蓝，他喜欢这个女气的名字，每次把王柳羿操弄得求饶时，他就一遍一遍叫着宝蓝，好像能把他叫怀孕一样。  
后来王柳羿给他解释过他的中文名，可是姜承録觉得拗口，也不喜欢树。他觉得宝蓝这个名字更合适，让人忍不住想侵占。  
时间回到一年半之前，那是他们俩的第一次见面。王柳羿在首尔留学的第三年，从朋友的介绍下，接到了一份口译的兼职。  
到Invictus时，是下午三点，江南所有的夜店都还没有开门。王柳羿兜兜转转找了很久，才看到这个黑金色的标志，在一片花里胡哨的灯牌中，显得异常肃穆。  
恭敬的侍者带着他，穿过一楼还在装饰灯光的舞池，穿过二楼霓虹闪耀的KTV隔间，穿过三楼金碧辉煌的酒店，最后到达四楼，黑灰色的办公区。  
所有的声音和色调都消失了，周围只剩下皮鞋落在大理石地板上的撞击声。王柳羿忽然觉得有点心慌，手足无措得紧跟上去，生怕走丢了。  
侍者向秘书台说明了来意，领着王柳羿坐在旁边等了一会儿，走廊尽头黑色的玻璃门忽然打开。  
那是王柳羿第一次见到姜承録，他看起来并不比自己大多少，穿着黑色的条纹西装，倒三角的身材，宽阔的肩膀把每一个轮廓都支撑得严丝合缝。如果不是刘海下那上扬的眉毛，带着阴郁的气势，王柳羿很难相信这个人，是脚下这座销魂窟的主人。  
姜承録走出来的时候，还在和电话里交谈着什么。路过王柳羿时，向他挥了挥手，示意他跟上前去。  
他赶忙跟着，走进了高管电梯，姜承録也挂断了电话，头也没回得问了一句:“你叫什么名字？”  
“王柳羿。”  
叮咚一声，随着电梯门的打开，世界又变成灯红酒绿的绚丽色彩，王柳羿有种自己刚刚穿越了两个世界的错觉。身前那个挺拔的背影径直走了出去，黑色的皮鞋叩击着大理石板，踏在从包间里传出的甜腻的曲调上。  
那首歌王柳羿听过，是他挺喜欢的一个女团。  
“你的名字太拗口了，我叫你宝蓝。”  
王柳羿顿了一下，用女团的名字叫一个大男人会不会有些违和……算了，反正只是兼职，一个临时的称谓而已。  
走廊尽头包间的门从里面缓缓打开了，侍者端着托盘恭敬得鞠了下躬，里面的灯光很昏暗，王柳羿什么都看不清，而姜承録已经头也没回得走了进去。  
犹豫了几秒，他跨步跟了上去。

在之后的一年里，好多个晚上他都能看见那条光怪陆离的走廊，前面一个挺拔的背影，指引着他走进那扇漆黑的大门。他不停地向自己嘶喊，不要，求求你，不要跟上去！  
也分不清是梦是现实，他哭喊着转醒过来，身上的男人似乎听不见他的求饶，将他的双腿盘在腰间俯身压下来。  
他感觉自己整个人都折叠起来，露出最脆弱的内部，被一头巨兽肆掠着，狠狠地顶在最深处。  
姜承録俯身舔舐着他的泪水，下半身的动作却丝毫没有减缓。  
他有太多的疑惑了，疑虑一多人也就变得暴戾。身体下面的这个人，早上还在钢琴上向他求欢，为什么现在，却又好像承装着不堪重负的痛苦。  
人的灵魂，终归无法像身体一样，铺陈开来，坦诚相待。  
“宝蓝，宝蓝...”  
他的咛喃逐渐变得强硬，在腰身上的手顺着肋骨一点点上划，掌心的茧摩挲过身下人细腻的肌肤，摩挲过胸前烂熟的樱桃，卡在那起伏跳动的脖颈上。  
向上一抬掰过那瘦削的下巴，强迫着和他的眼睛对视，呼吸近在咫尺，姜承録只觉得血气上了头，所有诘问都堵在喉咙上，最后变成一个深吻，唇齿交融。  
无论你在想什么，只要你属于我，只属于我。

这一吻太过绵长，放开时两个人都气喘吁吁，他咬住王柳羿的脖子，在脉动的血管上摩擦吮吸，甚至能感受到皮肤下那些律动。  
下身却慢慢放缓节奏，退出到只剩头部还留在里面，然后恶狠狠的连根没入，哐当一声水声四溅，顶在那个红肿的腺体上，惊得身下人长叹一声，弓起了身体。  
这样的惩罚连续了十几下，王柳羿被如同凌迟般的快感折磨的泪眼朦胧，指甲深嵌进姜承録的背上，划出道道浅痕。  
他的呻吟变得凌乱，甚至急不可耐。  
“上去...带我上去...”  
姜承録一个深顶后，沉吟一声，把他的腿抬起来放到肩上，再搂住腰压下去，和他的鼻息贴在一起。  
体内的巨物本来就抵在了尽头，此时更是借着重力向里面进发，像是要把娇嫩的内壁捅破一样。王柳羿痛苦得惊呼出来，声音支离破碎。  
“你能感受到我吗？我在你的身体里...”  
你能感受到，我的爱意吗？  
腰身开始剧烈得抽插起来，王柳羿被顶弄的口齿不清，只能慌乱地摇着头，啜泣着求饶。  
楼下忽然传来躁动，姜承録却置若罔闻，更加粗暴得狠狠操弄着身下人，掰着他的头，用饿狼一样的眼神逼视着他，寻求一个答案。  
“你能感受到吗？”  
屋外传来凌乱的脚步声，有人在大喊着什么，可是王柳羿什么都听不清。他脑海里都是姜承録低沉的喘息，贴着耳边一遍遍质问。  
房门被破开的那一刻，好多重叠的人影冲了进来。姜承録反手拉过被单，瞬间将两人包裹住。  
慌忙中王柳羿抬了一下腰，却刚好和体内下压的巨兽撞了个正着，被重重地冲回床上，传出一声不大的呻吟，却清楚地落入每个人耳中。  
隔着蓝灰色的被单，姜承録的脸紧紧贴着他的侧面，粗重的呼吸打在耳垂上，缓缓退出了他的身体。  
忽然的空虚就像潮水一样，席卷过两个人的脊梁。  
“这里是首尔警察厅，现在以税务作假和洗钱罪对姜承録先生提出拘捕，请你配合调查。”  
姜承録只是直勾勾的看着宝蓝的眼睛，脖子上的手轻轻摩挲着，凑近来轻吻了一下他的嘴唇。然后他掀起被单靠里的一角，探出身体，大喇喇地走了出来。  
少了一个人的支撑，被单砸在王柳羿脸上，他忽然觉得难以呼吸，像被人掐住了脖子一样难受。  
手铐扣在一起的声音很清脆，窒息感却从颅顶逐渐压迫到肺里，甚至让人想要呕吐，他颤抖着双手，稍微拉下来一点被单，露出眼睛和鼻子。  
姜承録就这样坦荡的站在一屋子人面前，挡住了身后凌乱的床铺。王柳羿只能看见那对冰冷镫亮的手铐，和他背上肌肉之间的鸿沟，上面布满了一道道抓痕。  
这样情色旖旎的场景，即使是警察都感到一种凝固的尴尬。  
警官扯过衣柜里的一条短裤，拉开让他跨进去，他抬起一只脚，稍微侧了一下身。下体的巨兽还没从刚才的欢愉中释放，仍然坚挺的伫立着，上面沾染着浑浊的体液。  
那个东西，刚才还在自己的体内驰骋。  
王柳羿这才看见他的侧脸，汗水浸染了刘海，耷拉下来遮住眼睛，脸上没有任何羞赧，或者波澜。

屋子里终于回归了平静，王柳羿坐起身来，被单滑落而下，脖颈和胸口紫红色的吻痕暴露在空气中，显现出少年的羸弱和情色。  
赤脚踩在地毯上，他只觉得天旋地转，两条腿都在颤抖。后穴还微微扩张着，流出的白浊，不知是润滑剂，还是体液。  
他径直走进了浴室，把淋浴开到最大，缓缓蹲下身蜷缩起来，脸颊埋进了膝盖。


End file.
